1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an action toy or a dynamic display and, more particularly, to an apparatus for suspending and moving a lightweight element in mid-air in a controlled manner without any visible means of support.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys and displays having air-floating balls or flying saucers movable along a circular path or orbit are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,897,607; 2,924,033; 3,082,570; 3,083,497 and 4,292,755.
Although entertaining at first, experience has shown, however, that such apparatuses become uninteresting and less attention-holding after an extended period of time due, primarily, to the fact that the ball or saucer travels in a predetermined, predictable, circular path along a plane.